The Marionette
by Blame The Editor
Summary: A one-shot based upon the wonderful cover preseted by 'kala' and 'Mationette Crying Child' on YouTube of the Marionette's music, other wise known as the tune for 'My Grandfather's Clock'. Only rated for frequent cursing. Warnings at the beginning of the chapter.


**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder  
Mentions of violence_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
This is based upon the cover of the tune used for Martionette's music box and the song _My Grandfather's Clock _, all rights for the lyrics created for the cover belong solely to 'kala' and 'Marionette Crying Child' on YouTube, and the lyrics to the true song Henry Clay Worth. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

Why don't you listen?

"Can you hear it? My music box? It counts down slowly...it echoes, my music box. It plays its songs sweetly. Let's all, dance, to the sweet melody, till you drop. Down. Dead.

"Can you hear it? There's children crying, 'help me', softly...they echo, their quiet sobs, they entertain me. Won't you, play, my favorite song again? Oh well it's, too. Late."

"Interesting take I must say."

Mike only shrugs as he leans his elbow on the giant ass gift box, cheek resting on his fist and other hands tapping lightly on the lid. The voice doesn't yell at him to stop the insistent noise so he allows his boredom to allow the motion.

It wasn't to annoy the fuck out of Marionette, trapped inside the stupid ass box until some little hell spawn needs one shitty 'gift' from the animatronic. The lead guard had come back to simply talk.

Because, as much as he didn't want to say it, but the puppet just...drew him in.

"But I'm assuming this isn't _your_ take, Michael."

Marionette smirks as a bit of laughter escapes the man void of any kind of emotion. There apparently was a bit lurking beneath the surface, just a bit harder to find.

Not that he really _wanted_ to. Jeremy's 'coworker' was a complete asshole and an abomination to humans. He didn't give a fuck about the night guard's claim he's 'o-o-o-only a little rough o-o-on th-th-th-the outside', this guy was a _jackass_. Lived for the soul purpose to piss others off in his opinion.

Why else would he be so annoying? And no he didn't mean the tapping. It was actually pretty soothing. Unlike those things called _children_ sprinting around like maniacs.

 _I swear I will murder every last one of them. Everything I did for them and this is how they repay me._

"You're right, Mari. I had a different version. That one was on the goddamn 'intersets' or some shit like that. Heard it off of some shitty ass phone," Mike muses. His eyebrows raise when a thought suddenly slams into him, gabbing the opening for the 'gift box' and ripping it open.

"MICHAEL! YOU-!"

"Language, Mari," the man sneers, watching the animatronic reel away from the sudden and blinding light before a fierce glare is directed at him.

"I swear you close that goddamn lid or _so help you_ I will-!"

"Want to get the fuck out of there for a goddamn bit?"

Did he, did he want to get _out_? Did the dumbass seriously just ask him that?

Of course he wanted to get the hell out of there!

"Tell me if one of the things you call 'hell spawns' are trying to come over," the puppet hisses, standing up carefully and stretching his long limbs in the new-found freedom.

Damn it felt good to get out of that thing. Only about five feet in both height, length, and width, his nine-foot-tall structure did _not_ enjoy the misery the humans claim he _has_ to suffer.

Kill all of them too. And speaking of killing...

"You aren't worried I'll slaughter you?"

The lead guard only shrugs, if a bit carelessly. As if he _really_ didn't care Mari could slaughter the hell out of him. Slice him into pieces, drag him into part and services to stuff his ass. Simply send a goddamn favor to the creepy ass golden bear that's pansy as fuck to do some 'teleportation' and shit to clean up the mess.

He didn't care. Even when it could be done. And _happily_.

"Everyone needs a break, Mari," Mike begins as he leans back on the now empty box. "Just givin' a coworker a chance to fucking do whatever the hell he wants. If you need a cigarette I'll snatch some other bastard's stash. Bet Jerber might even have one."

"I might just take you up on that offer," is all the puppet says, that signature smile oh so slowly coming back once again.

 _...coworker. Has a nice ring to it._

"But this doesn't mean _anything_. I'll still kill you and Jeremy if you lose the game fair and square."

"Looking forward to it."

This was strange. Someone actually caring about him. Wanting to make sure he was...good. Okay. Amazing, even. Sure the second half of giving him a 'break' seemed so ridiculous and yet, it was the one thing he's been waiting to hear. _Pleading_ , even.

Fredrick hated his guts. Bon wanted to annoy the hell out of him. CC was a bit scared of him. BalloonBoy only wanted to annoy everyone and everything in existence, doing a _great_ job as well because it seems the restaurant _itself_ hated him. Mangle needed love and attention, but _his_ love and attention wasn't what she needed.

The night guards were only killed without a second thought. Fritz Smith didn't count, and no way would he go near that puppy of a human.

And Jeremy...

He didn't know what to think about the _one night guard_ that seemed to have not only Bon and CC, too complete and _utter_ idiots smitten with him, but even BB and Fredrick of all people.

Well, that's not much of a mystery. The young adult listened to everything said, so there really isn't a surprise _there_. Mangle was still wary, having been literally torn to shreds by humans and put together in a literal mangle of parts to forever live as a freak even to the other animatronics. Especially the night guards, humans were not to be trusted.

And yet, they all seemed to enjoy his company.

Marionette would enjoy it _much_ more if he could _murder_ that damn guard!

...but Mike. Mike wasn't afraid. That was in itself weird, considering when they first met there was honestly nothing inside those bright blue eyes. Petrifying fear in Fitzgerald's grey eyes, but nothing in his apparent companion.

And, not only that, but he _invited_ him to come out of the box. To stand as tall as he is. To not be forced to hide away and not scare the customers off. As if he wanted to make sure he was fine.

 _What are you hiding, Schmidt?_

"You do know my song is actually from 'My Grandfather's Clock', right?" Marionette questions, glancing around the room as the man nods.

"Ninety years, without slumbering, tick tock, tick tock. His life, seconds numbering, tick tock, tick tock. But it stopped, short. Never to go again, when the old. Man. Died."

Mike shrugs once more, the motion beginning to cause the puppet to growl even with the curious gaze landed on him.

"I pick up random shit."

"Then what random shit did you put to my favorite little song?" the animatronic questions.

There was something going inside the human's head. Something that could be devious, sorrowful, drastic, simple, _something_. No one memorizes the _entire_ song of 'My Grandfather's Clock'. It was an extremely old song, and the beginning wasn't the few lines he played over and over again. It would have to be listened to a few times to truly remember which lyrics went to his soft melody.

And yet Mike's only heard it a few times at most.

The guard wasn't helping his case of being just 'another human' either with the next words spoken.

"Can you hear him? The rightful man? He's coming, slowly...he only wants, to help those hurting, will you let him? It's one, two, three swipes and then you're dead. But he meant. No. Harm."

The man looks up through the shadow of his security hat when there's only the scream of excited children sprinting as if the devil was on their heels, meeting the soulless and yet pleading eyes scanning over him with so much intensity.

The deafening screams. Pleading for mercy. All five. A dark figure. Growing smile. Quicker movements. So much blood. So much pain.

Wanting to save them. Wanting to stop it. Wanting to help them get revenge...

The silenced scream. Unable to understand. Only one. A dead figure. Running people. Panicked movements. So much blood. So much pain.

Their life already saved. Their life completely damned. Their life left to be forever bound to this retched place...

"Who _are_ you, Mr. Schmidt?"

"Who are _you_ , Marionette?"

Mike only shares a brief and knowing look at that before yawning loudly as he stretches his arms out. Back cracked and the animatronic is motioned to get back in his goddamn box.

"Sorry, Mari. I'll see if the damn management will get their shit together and give you a fucking _actual_ place to stay, but I can't promise it when their complete dumbasses. Worse at Fazfuck's place, though."

Marionette only rests a careful hand, mindful of his wicked claws as he presses lightly on the human's head.

Rip it off. Crush it. Lift him high above the ground and slam his worthless life into a suit. Make sure he won't come back either. Won't gift him another chance at life. Another chance to complete everything he wanted. Everything he should. Steal the original's rightful kill.

Foxy's rightful kill...

"I'll figure it out, Mike," the puppet promises before carefully folding his long limbs into the tight space. He fits perfectly just like every time. And as the night guard watches with an unreadable expression, Marionette only nods.

"I'll gift you the knowledge of who you really are."

"Thank you," is all that's said.

And as the man leaves Freddy Fazbear's, he is left with two options. Either except what was offered to him and tuck it inside a small place alongside his heart to always remember. Or, to ignore it and pretend there is no hope for him. No future.

No true meaning to keep living.

"Thank you. But you still are a mother fucker. Always will be.

"...always have been, too."


End file.
